mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Yates
"Do you ever wonder how different your life would be if 'that one thing' never happened? Or maybe had a different outcome? 'Cause, I do. A lot, actually...." Jessie Yates is a 24-year-old art major. After graduating from Sweet Amoris High School, she went to Anteros Academy to complete her education. Appearance Jessie has long, blue hair and heterochromia eyes; her left eye is blue and her right eye is green. She usually wears black-rimmed glasses and clothes that are shades of blue, green, white, or black. She likes to lightly accessorize, favoring cheap jewelry. Personality Jessie is the sarcastic, reserved sort of girl that would much rather spend a night at home reading a good book than going out on the town. Though she may come off as cold and aloof at first, she's really friendly and even outgoing once you get to know her. About She loves to read and draw whenever she can. Spending time on the internet is something she does too much of. She's interested in Japan and would love to visit someday. History Before transferring to Sweet Amoris, Jessie went to a somewhat small public school. While there, she befriended Lucy. At one point, she stood up against some bullies in order to protect Kentin, who quickly developed a crush on her. During middle school, she dated a couple of guys, but the relationships usually ended quickly. Not wanting to stay single for long, she turned to Lucy for help. Lucy hooked her up with a boy who apparently had a crush on her for awhile. All seemed well until the relationship turned sour. After they broke up, she began to ditch whole days of school just so she wouldn't have run into him. When her parents noticed and finally got her to speak to them about the situation, they agreed that a fresh start would be better for her. Relationships Family Lucia Jessie and her mother are very close. They will often talk about things that she'd feel uncomfortable discussing with her father. Philip Jessie is somewhat close to her father. It isn't uncommon for her to learn cooking tips from him, or for him to lend her his camera when asked. Agatha The two are on good terms, but Jessie doesn't really understand her aunts more... eccentric qualities. The Dates Nathaniel At first, she thought they'd get along just fine, but it seemed as though she always had a habit of saying or doing the wrong thing. Over time, their relationship became strained and distant. Nowadays, they're relatively friendly. Castiel Though she tried to be friends with him, it just wasn't meant to be. She always did or said something that made him mad at her. She decided not to bother with him. Kentin She was friendly with him, but she didn't really like his clingy ways. Despite this, she did whatever she could to help him feel better. After coming back to Sweet Amoris, she rekindled her friendship with him. Lysander During the time Kentin was away, Jessie befriended Lysander. As time wore on, she started to notice her developing feelings for him. She didn't want to say anything, fearing that history would repeat itself. Fortunately, she eventually decided to take the plunge and began dating Lysander during high school. Armin Shortly after arriving at Sweet Amoris, Jessie quickly became friends with Armin. Frequent topics are trending memes, funny videos, and general goofing off on the Internet. After confessing she doesn't know much about video games, Armin introduced her to some he thought she would like. Now, they trade gaming titles for the other to try out. Priya At first, Jessie didn't really like Priya. She seemed too perfect to be real. After getting to know her, though, she thinks of Priya as a close friend and enjoys spending time with her. The Boys Alexy Alexy is another one of her close friends. They often hang out together during their lunch period, usually hogging a bench for themselves out in the courtyard. Jessie sometimes gets roped into shopping trips with him and Rosalya. Dajan Jessie hasn't met Dajan much due to being in the gardening club, but she considers him an acquaintance. Jade Jade and her are friends, but they're not very close. Dakota While she doesn't particularly care for Dakota, she does try her best to be friendly with him, even when she doesn't want to. Leigh The two of them are acquaintances, not much else. The Girls Amber Jessie doesn't understand why Amber seems to hate her. She does try not to let Amber's bullying get to her, but it isn't always easy. Charlotte She's just at odds with Charlotte as Amber is with herself, but Jessie has a hunch that Charlotte isn't what she seems... Li Jessie doesn't notice Li much. She assumes that Li is with Amber because it's safe, but she has no proof of this. Iris When Jessie first transferred, Iris was the first friend she made and the two of them have been close ever since then. Rosalya At first the two of them were as thick as thieves, but as time wore on, Jessie started feeling strained by their relationship. She likes and appreciates Rosalya for everything she's done, but she feels their friendship is more of a burden on herself than anything genuine. To make things easier for the both of them, she feels that it would be for the best if they broke it off, but Jessie fears what Rosalya might do. Melody Jessie is on friendly terms with Melody, but she's somewhat afraid of her, as she has a sneaking suspicion that Melody is hiding a colder personality underneath a kind and caring facade. Kim Even though they don't talk all that much, Jessie likes Kim and does her best to get to know her better. Violette Jessie thinks of Violette as one of her closest friends and would do anything to help and protect her. Peggy Jessie doesn't know what she thinks of Peggy. Like? Dislike? Whatever the case may be, she does to her best to extend a kind hand to Peggy whenever possible. Nina While the two of them have never really interacted much, Jessie thinks that Lysander needs to set Nina straight about several things. Jessie knows all too much what that sort of obsession can do to a person. Lucy Similar to Rosalya, Jessie retains a friendship with Lucy only because she's too kind for her own good. After the incident at her old school, she'd rather break up with Lucy, but since they've been friends since childhood, she knows that doing so would break her old friend's heart. Deborah Even though they were never on the best of terms (to put it lightly), Jessie sometimes wonders what Deborah is doing nowadays and is concerned that she may come back someday with a vengeance. Trivia * Nicknames: ** "Jes" is a common nickname among her family and friends. ** "Jessieko" is a nickname that only Armin uses. Depending on the day, Jessie either loves it or hates it. ** "Little Blue Girl" is her online username. * Favorite... ** Food: Tacos ** Junk food: Glazed donuts ** Color: Red ** Music genre: Pop/folk/classical ** Book genre: Fantasy/mystery novels ** Subject: Creative writing * Least Favorite... ** Food: Asparagus ** Junk food: Tootsie rolls ** Color: Rose gold ** Music genre: Screamo/death metal ** Book genre: Horror/YA romance novels ** Subject: Math * Jessie is nearsighted. While she doesn't have to wear her glasses all the time, she prefers to. * Even though her favorite color is red, she mostly wears blue. This is because she thinks blue looks better on her. External Links * My Candy Love Profile * Sweet Crush Profile Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M